totaldramaalphabetfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth
Elizabeth Cox, labelled 'The Murderer', is a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and is a member of Team Moon. Profile Izzy fought hard to keep "accused" in Elizabeth's stereotype title, but the producers felt it had a better ring leaving that little word out. Elizabeth actually hasn't been convicted of anything yet, and Izzy was interested enough to pay the girl's bail to get her onto the show. Elizabeth herself refuses to say anything about the situation, though her parents can only wish the rest of the world would believe in their daughter's innocence. Personality Elizibeth is quite a defensive and tough girl. She gets angry quite easily and also seems not to care what most people think of her. Despite her tough attitude and many piercings she can be sweet and friendly when she wants to be. She also has no problems standing up to those who upset her friends. Coverage In A is for Arrival Elizabeth was the 25th, and thus the last, to arrive. She voiced how the island had a better atmosphere than prison, apparently worse food and crazier people. She also displayed a dislike of being touched and got annoyed by Rachel. In the confessional Elizabeth admits she's less trusting than she'd like to be. Later on when she is searching for boxes Ophelia unintentionally bugs her until she yells at her to go away. When Ophelia says she was going to give her a box and leaves Elizabeth drops to her knees and cries. Later on she comes across Jennie though Jennie unintentionally annoys her and Elizabeth tells her to go away. A time later Elizabeth comes across Owen dressed as Bowser. Rather than put up a fight he hands the box over in fear though Elizabeth tries to explain 'murderers' don't kill people willy nilly though Owen gets confused. In the confessional it is revealed Elizabeth likes chocolate. She soon meets Jennie again and the two become friends and Elizabeth gives Jennie her box. At the end of the challenge Elizabeth is fighting over the last box with Danielle; after a game of 'tug of war' Elizabeth falls over the line with the box and narrowly escapes a night in the punishment shack. Elizabeth ends up on Team Moon. In You cannot beat Air Man! Elizabeth gets the bunk under Stephanie and shrugs when Quincy suggests she sleep on the floor due to being a 'murderer'. During the challenge she admits she likes being out in the woods as it feels kind of nice. Elizabeth unintentually scares Scissors Man/DJ into defeating himself though she doesn't let it bother her. She also asks Skull Man/Gwen to not talk about her trial. Team Moon finish in second due to Team Himalayas having no survivors and so Elizabeth is safe. In A little help Elizabeth manages to politely get Jennie to stop complaining about how environmentally unfriendly Nicole's chocolate bar. After Jennie skips breakfast due to not being able to eat the food Elizabeth steals an orange from the kitchen for her. Elizabeth mentions she has done a lot of things she isn't proud of but never killed anyone. She says she likes Jennie but doesn't want to get into why. Elizabeth chooses Cody as her favorite contestant and it's heavily hinted she has a crush on him though she says she won't come between him and Eva. Elizabeth seems to understand Cody's Sailor Moon joke about Courtney. Elizabeth doesn't jump the cliff and is thus eliminated from the challenge. Team Moon wins the challenge so Elizabeth is safe. In C Is For Dr. Clause Elizabeth offers to share a room with Veronica but she misinterprets it as Elizabeth hitting on her. Jennie offers to room with her but Elizabeth politally declines as she wants some alone time. She holds Jennie back from mauling Ophelia after the genki girl mentions eating hamsters. Team Moon comes second so Elizabeth is safe. In Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic Elizabeth had no lines or any actions of importance. Team Moon wins so Elizabeth is safe. In Factor Phobia Elizabeth, while under the influence of truth serum, admits that she is scared of static electricity as it hurts and it can happen at any time. For the rest of the episode she has no lines or actions of importance but Stephanie mentions the rest of her team looking for clues and that must include Elizabeth. Team Moon wins and Elizabeth is safe. In Stop That Pigeonholed Villain! Elizabeth admits in the confessional she feels bad for Veronica and wishes the team would acknowledge her as part of the group. Team Moon wins so Elizabeth is safe again. In My Life As A Teenage Health Nut Elizabeth has a slumber party with Jennie much to Stephanie's disapproval. Elizabeth says she can come back later and also offers to force Stephanie out. Shortly afterwards Jennie asks if she should die her hair too. Elizabeth says no as they'd look like twins. Elizabeth tried one of the snack squares Jennie prepared but doesn't like it (and neither does Jennie). Elizabeth is happy when Jennie wishes she could help with Elizabeth's trial but Elizabeth says she isn't sure what she could do. When Izzy beheads a chicken Jennie pukes on Elizabeth's shoes accidentally and Elizabeth wishes she had another pair. Elizabeth stops doing the challenge she feels it is horrible. Elizabeth listens to Jennie when she says why she doesn't like Bridgette and thinks they'd get along great. She also guesses Jennie liked 'The Lorax' when she was young. Elizabeth thinks that maybe Danielle isn't too bad due to not competing in the challenge. Elizabeth is also angry at Izzy for the challenge itself. When Stephanie says no thanks nessesary when Team Moon wins Elizabeth says nobody was going to thank her. After the challenge Elizabeth eats her chicken dinner away from Jennie because she thinks she would appreciate her not eating chicken in front of her. In Triskaidekaphobia Elizabeth tries to get the kitten down from the tree before being stopped as it is Todd's challenge. When Stephanie forces Jennie into facing her fear Elizabeth tells Stephanie to leave her alone and asks if Stephanie really wants to threaten her. Elizabeth says she wouldn't blame Jennie for voting for Stephanie and when she tries to force feed Jennie the McDonald's Elizabeth grabs Stephanie and tries to pull her off. When Stephanie runs off Elizabeth gives chase though she didn't actualy hurt her at all. She also asks Veronica if she is scared about her challenge. Elizabeth falls asleep while Quincy makes a speech. When it is time for Elizabeth to face her fear she refuses to do it; Stephanie ends up getting the full blast and Elizabeth is able to complete her challenge though she screams when she is zapped. When Stephanie refuses to do her challenge Elizabeth attempts to force her due to Stephanie forcing everyone else into doing theirs. However; Jennie convinces her not to and Elizabeth thanks Jennie for it. She also laughs when she finds out that Izzy lied about the scores so Stephanie would do her challenge. Team Moon wins once again so Elizabeth is safe. Trivia *Elizabeth is the only camper to have completely dyed her hair. (Ophelia's hair is only dyed in streaks). *Elizabeth is very good at magic tricks. Gallery Elizabeth oc for tdabc by cragmiteblaster.png|CragmiteBlaster's drawing of Elizabeth in MS paint Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Team Moon